candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Timmy fenton/Admin Abuse Saga: starring Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 and Timmy fenton
There is a wiki called the Candy_Crush_Silly_Wiki. You may be familiar, Candy Crushers, with it's founder, Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711. Thing is, me and Olaf have not been getting along with each other well on chat lately. My jokes were not liked that much. Olaf grew in unhappiness as I continued sprinkling my speech with jokes. It came to the point when Olaf asked me to stop telling them - something I have done for years. Why stoop down for Olaf? I said I would cut down on my most sad-corny ones but that would be it. Olaf didn't accept this, said he didn't want to talk to me, and left. Olaf has never talked to me again on chat to date. I searched the wiki for other stuff to do, and someone introduced me to that aforementioned wiki. I started making a page about Canada. This is a strong suit for me - I like Canada personally, I love foreign jokes in general, and love making stereotype jokes about it. I had got some stuff done, and asked users in chat for feedback. One user said it was funny how random it was (LucasH181). When I come the next day, I see this page gone. I brushed aside the possiblity Olaf had anything to do with it - at first. But I went on chat later that day and asked users what could have happened to it, Lucas showed me something showing that the page was deleted by Olaf. I was understandably annoyed. I went to Olaf, hoping to get the record straight. But Olaf was uncooperative, saying "The canada page was deleted because it isn't part of our silly stuff in the wiki". Empty talk, Olaf, empty talk. I created a replacement page that was meant to be temporary; but Olaf, that stonewalling snowman, deleted it too. 'Stop this stonewalling Olaf - do the right thing. Don't be a grinch' I say. But Olaf responds a bunch of malarkey: 'It isn't necessary to this wiki..." Seriously Olaf? You are starting to remind me of a politician who says non-truths over and over, in miniature. You stick to your guns. You show no signs of compromise. And you don't change course - even if you know you are wrong. Don't fall into that silouette Olaf. Jokes and comedy have been my main schtick for years; i began saying jokes a lot eight, nine, seven years before I even joined Wikia, looked at joke websites, looked at cartoons both animated and Doonesbury-style (I picked the habit up from by grandfather) - don't you tell me what's silly and what's not. Your reasoning is wholly unconvincing. Change course. Now. Before you earn yourself some more not-so-warm hugs (i.e. bad press). P.S. My apologies if I seemingly got too worked up, but I view this as a serious matter. The Candy Crush Silly Wiki is for anyone, not only for people who Olaf likes. Olaf is behaving like he wants to effectively blacklist me in terms of that wiki, which runs counter to the spirit of Wikia. P.P.S. The brief political analogy is used due to it being the one most familiar to me in this situation. Disclaimer: this marks a past greivance. By current indications, Olaf changed his ways. Category:Blog posts